


Mystery Guitar Man - Short Ereri Fluff

by alexspacesout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cute, Duet, Fluff, Guitar, Help, M/M, Music, Oneshot, ereri, flirt, heart's on fire, passenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha, get it? (There's a really good musician on YouTube called Mystery Guitar Man, I'm so funny)</p><p>So Levi's been working in a music store for forever when one day a man, a.k.a. Eren, walks in and just sits down to play guitar and sing. Levi joins in and makes it a beautiful duet. Just cutesy little stuff to get you thinking ;D</p><p>I'm also looking for ideas for oneshots, since none of mine seem to pan out too well. Let me know if you have any Ereri AU's!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Guitar Man - Short Ereri Fluff

Imagine this:

 

Levi's been working this sucky low-end job for over three years now and he's desperate to get out and look for a real job. The only reason he took the position in the first place was because of Hanji's consistent pleading. His musical talents needed to get out there somehow, but for now, he's stuck in this pit.

 

Levi's sitting behind the counter reading up on the up-and-comings in the music world, comparing himself to all of the other singers just to tell himself how much better he is. The bell rings to announce the arrival of a new customer, but he doesn't bother to look up, as per usual. Completely engrossed in his article, it takes Levi a bit to realize that there was music playing from somewhere outside of his own. Semi-reluctantly, he removes an earbud and the sound of a soft acoustic guitar fills him with curiosity.

 

Powered by his urge to know where this mysterious music is coming from, Levi puts down his tablet and walks around the counter, headed to the back corner of the store where the guitars are hung on the wall. Just as he rounds the corner, he notices lyrics being intermingled with the gentle strumming.

 

A young man, though not much younger than Levi, sits relaxed in the stool in the corner with a warm brown stained guitar laid across his lap, his large and gentle fingers quietly plucking out the tune. Levi watches his fingers, then moves his eyes up to the man's face. His lips move as heartfelt lyrics come pouring out, only to blend with the melody of the strings. The man's head remains lowered in both concentration and isolation as he spaces himself from the outside world to put his all into the song.

 

Finally, Levi pushes through his haze and recognizes the tune to be a song he knows. In a spur of the moment blur, he grabs a brilliant blue guitar and pulls up a stool opposite the man. Once settled, Levi picks up the tune and changes the notes a bit to make a beautiful harmony. 

 

The man finally looks up and Levi's eyes meet with his brilliant green windows to the soul as he continues on through the verse. Surprisingly, the man doesn't seem too caught off-guard by my intrusion. If anything, he welcomes it as he continues to play.

 

" _Well I don't know where and I don't know when_  
But I know we'll be lovers again  
I'll see you some day before the end  
I don't know where and I don't know when"

 

The two finish in shy smiles and return the guitars to their spots. Levi attempts to speak to the man, but he abruptly leaves before he gets the chance. 

 

For the next few weeks or so, the mysterious man shows up sporadically and each time it results in a new duet and attempted conversation. Eventually, Levi gives up and settles with just singing, already honored enough to have that opportunity. Finally, the man decides to buy the guitar he's been playing all along and leaves Levi with the receipt. He's about to tuck it away in the register, but then he catches some handwriting on the back.

 

" _The name's Eren."_

**Author's Note:**

> Did it get your Ereri ideas floating?? Let me know if you have anything! I should start writing a bit again, I just need a little boost. Please? Pretty please??


End file.
